lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Trigger Happy the Gremlin/WWIII as Told by Emoji
19 1️⃣2️⃣�� ↪️ formation of Morum Civilization, �� War III has started. Resistance has won their first main ✌��️ by stealing instructions to rebuild International Space �� into an Advance Base. Hoping that instructions can save her �� ➕ restore freedom, ���� Catherine Wilhelm, a janitor in custody of stolen instructions �� �� in a cargo ��. However, �� = pursued by a warship. Shock ���� board freighter, ➕ ↪️ killing �� ����, Lord Douglas Artur arrives to assess damage. Artur = outraged ➕ strangles Captain Hagen, whom ����️���� murders ➕ cremates in ��. Wilhelm escapes onto an airlifter, which turns out to also have been damaged ➕ entered by Shock ����, ➕ ����️���� = incapacitated by 1️⃣ with a prod. However, ↩️ her detaining, ����️���� puts a letter in R, a burlap �� brought to �� by voodoo magic, ➕ tells him to take it to a ☁ monk in Djerba. Artur himself messages them cargo vehicles were demolished ➕ ⛺ assassinated. R ➕ a living voodoo doll, C, use an escape pod to ✈️ to ����. �� dolls = bought by Kyle Gunther ➕ his nephew, Bill, who = �� vacation to ����, previously having lived in Death Valley National ��️. R escapes in �� of Sensei Benjamin Shish, whom doll claims to be possessed by. Bill ➕ C find R next ��, but = ambushed by Libyan Raiders. Bill ➕ puppets = rescued by Shish. Shish takes Bill to his ��. Bill �� a Telekinetic Scimitar. Bill = told that Douglas Artur was his student, but �� ➕ killed monks, including 1️⃣ whom sabre belonged to, his cousin. ↪️ �� Catherine's letter, Shish persuades him to come with him to Caribbean. Bill refuses, until his parents = brutally killed in ❄️ blood by Shock Troopers. Bill, Shish, ➕ 2️⃣ scarecrows ���� to Ajim in �� of passage to Caribbean. For $34,000, robber Anthony Took ➕ his acquaintance, Chuks, agree to take 4️⃣ to Caribbean in their RV. ↪️ scuffles with Morum ➕ minions sent by a �� crime lord, as well as ⚛ �� of half of Earth via missile silos, group escapes ↪️ ⛺ of ���� = brought onto a �� as planet = nuked, ➕ Took's camper = brought with, in addition. It = revealed portions of planet were nuked by dreaded ISS, �� orders of Artur, to set an example of power of Morum. Caravan = pulled aboard ISS by its powerful �� beam. From hidden smuggling compartments, Took ambushes an Imperial scanning crew ➕ 2️⃣ Shock Troopers, respectively. With Bill ➕ Took now disguised as troop, group figures out how to escape. Shish separates from group to disable �� beam, leaving others alone. While connected to Morum Network, R �� Wilhelm = aboard ��. Bill convinces Anthony ➕ Chuks to march into prison with vague promise of a grand ♦️. Anthony ➕ Chuks reluctantly agree. Bill marches into detention center, claiming that Chuks = part of a prisoner transfer. C ➕ R = instructed to remain behind, ➕ trio sets off �� their rescue attempt. Bill's plan �� flawlessly in that ������ = �� to subdue �� ➕ ���� in damsel's cellblock. Unfortunately, ❎�� thought to plan for their escape, ➕ Catherine takes charge, ���� a pit in a grate ➕ jumping through while Anthony ➕ Bill hold off a troop of Shock ����. Chuks, Bill ➕ Anthony all dive ↪️ mistress into unknown. Unfortunately, grate covers a chute that leads to a landfill that = also �� to a resident colossal squid. �� ↪️ landing, monster pulls Bill under surface, but releases him ➕ = frightened when Morum realize where heroes escaped to ➕ activate conveyor belt. As �� = about to incinerate foursome, Bill �� calls to C ⤴️⤵️ his iphone asking for conveyor belt to be shut ��. R manages to shut �� compactor in ⏳, although, amidst muffled �� of �� ⤴️⤵️ iphone, C = convinced that his master ➕ friends have been crushed. ↪️ escaping from dump, group hurries �� to camper ��, hoping that Shish has successfully shut �� �� beam. ������ encounter Shock ���� �� their way to ��. Shish, �� other hand, was destined to meet with Douglas Artur. ↪️ a ��⬇️ duel with his apprentice, Ben sacrifices himself, allowing Bill to escape. Traumatized ➕ livid having witnessed Shish's demise at hands of Artur, Bill takes his final shot at military ➕ dashes onto RV. ↪️ fighting a squadron of Sopwith �� clones aboard �� from ↩️, ������ meet Resistance in Tikal, ����, ➕ ℹ️ in R = burnt. General Burton plans attack ISS, an attack so audacious as to �� an unenthusiastic reaction from ✈️. To add to Bill's ��, Anthony �� Resistance ↪️ �� his ♦️. Resistance ☁ force attacks ISS, as advance base approaches Resistance base �� Earth. A group of �� �� assaults a moat �� ISS' surface to hit ��'s vulnerable ☁ ↩️ it can destroy Alliance's base. During this, all of spacecraft (besides Bill's), including Bill's friend Ren Brofovilinski, = picked off by ⭐️ �� led by Douglas Artur. As Artur opens �� �� Bill from his �� �� ��, Anthony �� in space �� ➕ attacks Morum forces, resulting in Artur's starship getting knocked out of moat. Bill, guided by Telekinesis, accurately �� a torpedo into a ���� exhaust port leading to ISS' reactor, ➕ battle �� ��, leaving only original �� remaining. only remaining �� (those of Bill ➕ Anthony) �� to Tikal ➕ a ✌��️ �� commences, complete with �� for heroes, Anthony Took ➕ Bill Gunther, �� by Catherine Wilhelm. Category:Blog posts